Light-emitting diode semiconductor chips often have an electrical connection for the purpose of making electrical contact on the front side, the electrical contact being made with said electrical connection via a wire bonding connection. However, such a wire bonding connection makes it more difficult to obtain compact embodiments of the LED housing and, moreover, constitutes an additional risk of failure.